El Mayarah
by YJFanForever13
Summary: Kara and Alex have always been stronger together. Now that Kara is a superhero and other forces have come into play, they will have to work hard to protect each other from harm. A series of one-shots about their sisterly relationship. Ch. 10- She wakes up with a lump in her throat, an ache in her chest..." Kara struggles with depression.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Prompt: Cadmus uses Alex to get Kara. (Part 1 of 2)  
**

"Come on. Pick up. Pick up." Kara tapped her foot against the floor, one hand on her hip, the other holding her cell phone to her ear. The phone rang several times before going into Alex's voicemail. She sighed and pressed the hang up button. That was the third time she had called today with no response. It wasn't like Alex to not answer. She started to fidget with her glasses. J'onn hadn't mentioned anything about Alex going on a mission. Maybe, she was hanging out with Maggie and had turned her phone off.

The thought threw a punch to her stomach. It had only been a week ago since her argument with Alex over Jeremiah. Though they had talked about it, the words still hurt. When she saw her with Maggie, smiling and happy, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Her words didn't light up Alex's eyes anymore. Ever since the argument, she could see the guarded look in Alex's eyes every time they talked. Trust had been broken that day, and neither of them knew how to get it back.

A piercing ring shot through her ear. The phone dropped out of her hand and crashed to the ground. Covering her ears, she soon followed, falling to her knees, trying to get away from the all-consuming, high-pitched noise.

"I hope you can hear me Kara Danvers."

Something in the back of her mind screamed "Lillian," but she could barely focus. The walls were starting to blur. And the pain, the pain that drilled holes in her skull and down her spine, was all she could think about and feel.

"There's someone I think who would like to see you. Don't you have a sister? Isn't her name Alex? Well, she's here and waiting for her Supergirl to come save the day. I'll send you the coordinates via your phone. Come alone." The pain stopped, and Kara was left on the floor panting for breath. Cadmus had Alex. Alex had been kidnapped. She tried to get up, but the room was spinning and she could barely breathe. Her phone vibrated next to her. Blinking her eyes a few times, she reached for it.

It was a text from a blocked caller ID. The coordinates weren't far from her apartment. The dizziness had dissipated, and she felt better now. She jumped to her feet. How could she have been so stupid as to not think Alex was missing? She knew Alex, knew her sister wouldn't go all day without answering her phone calls. How could she have let an argument so warp her thinking? How long had she been in the hands of Cadmus?

Throwing her glasses onto the kitchen counter, she quickly sped out of her clothes and into her suit. Jumping out the window, she took to the skies. It wouldn't take long to get to her destination.

She landed with a thud outside of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. She tried to zero in on a heartbeat, a breath, anything that signaled Alex was still alive. There was nothing. Using her x-ray vision, she scanned the area. There was no sign of any living creature.

Slowly, she walked into the building, listening for anything that might sound off. Still, there was nothing. Everything was shrouded in darkness.

She saw something move on the floor. Edging cautiously, trying to keep her steps silent, she walked toward the dark mass lying on the ground. The mass made a muffled sound. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Alex?" She ran the rest of the way toward her sister, seeing her better now that her eyes were adjusting to the darkness. "Alex? Are you alright?"

"Kara. You have to get away. They're coming for you."

"I'm not leaving without you." Kara felt for Alex's hands and ripped off the handcuffs encircled around her wrists. "Are you hurt? Do you need help walking?"

Alex shook her head furiously. "You don't understand. They didn't touch me. All they wanted was you."

Sharp pain suddenly exploded in her right side. It burned, burned like kryptonite. But that couldn't be right. The world titled to the left and her head collided with cold concrete. She could hear Alex screaming at her. She looked up. There was another person. This person was holding something green. The face was blurry, and everything seemed to be growing dark. Why did she feel so lightheaded? Why was there so much pain? Then, there was nothing.

* * *

Her head pounded. It felt like that one time when Mon-el gave her too much to drink at the bar and she had a hangover the next day. Except, she didn't remember going with Mon-el to the bar last night. She was with…

"Alex!" She shot up, but pain punched her in the side and back down onto the floor. She lifted her head slightly and saw blood oozing from her side and dripping onto the concrete. She felt dizzy, and she laid her head back down. From what she could see, she was back at Cadmus, back in the cage they had put her in before.

There was a groan. She knew that groan, knew that voice. "Alex?" she whispered. She struggled to push herself up, biting her lip to keep from screaming. The wound in her side burned, and the blood kept dripping. Using her forearms, she crawled over to the other side where Alex lay on the floor, dried blood on her temple. She began to sit up, using the bars for support, and stretched out her arm toward her sister. "Alex?"

Her sister moved slightly and then looked up. "Kara? Is that you?" Her eyes blinked groggily. Kara tried to go back through what she had learned from talks with Alex while she was in medical school. Could Alex have a concussion?

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?"

Alex slowly sat up, raising a hand to her head. "I'm fine. They hit me on the head really hard though. It hurts like hell."

Kara sharply inhaled as the pain spiked in her side again. She put a hand to the wound. Alex's eyes widened as if she had suddenly remembered something. "You, you were stabbed. Lillian stabbed you with a kryptonite blade."

Kara tried to smile, tried to hold back the grimace as the wound grew hot, flashing with sharp bursts of pain. "It's not as bad as it looks." The room began to spin again. She could barely make out Alex glaring at her.

"The truth, Kara."

"Okay, maybe it is."

Alex moved closer to the bars. "Take off your hand. Let me see."

Kara slowly removed her hand, and Alex grimaced at the sight of mangled flesh. "It does look bad."

Alex slowly reached a hand out to grasp Kara's. "They stitched part of it up, that's why you're not bleeding as much as you should be right now. They did a terrible job though. I wonder why they would try to stitch you up but not fully?"

White hot pain hit Kara in a fluid motion, and she fell against the bars, gasping for breath. "Kara! What's going on?" She could only look at Alex, tears blurring her vision. She couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? Just as suddenly as it had come, the pain went away. She lay against the bars, panting.

"What? What just happened?"

Alex gripped Kara's hand tighter. "I don't know."

"You're both awake. Good." They turned. Lillian strode into the room, flanked by two of her men. "Did you like the present I left you?"

Alex stood up and rushed toward Lillian, gripping the bars. "What did you do to her?"

Lillian looked at Kara, and Kara couldn't help the fear that sent shivers down her arms and into her chest. "That wound in her side was a little messy, but it presented a wonderful opportunity." She pulled some sort of device out of her pocket. "You see this?" She waved it at Kara. "This is what gives me power over you." She pressed a button.

Kara began to scream. The pain, the pain was too much. "Alex! Make it stop! Please…" She shook against the bars, hands curling against her side. "Please…" The pain stopped. She kept her hands close to her body and looked at Lillian who was kneeling in front of her prison.

"I control you now. You don't do as I say, and I press the button on this device. You see, while you were unconscious I took precautions to implant electrodes in your body. I press the button, they shock you." She stood up. "Do as I say, and you'll find it's easier on everyone to obey. I'll give you a moment to think about it."

Lillian began to walk out but stopped and glanced back at Alex. "I want to know all the DEO's precious little secrets as well. I hope your sister will provide ample motivation for your cooperation." The click of her heels resounded on the concrete and faded away as she walked out.

Alex pounded on the bars before moving to Kara and sitting down. "You shouldn't have come for me."

Kara gave a short laugh, before curling further into herself. Her whole body hurt. "You're my sister. I couldn't let you face Cadmus alone." She coughed, the movement sending all her muscles into painful spasms. "I'm scared Alex. How are we going to get out of this one?"

Alex leaned against the bars and started to brush Kara's hair with her fingers. "We'll find a way. We always do. You just have to trust that help will come."

"And if not?"

"Then we'll face whatever comes our way together."

Kara reached out with one hand and put it on Alex's knee. "Together."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I hoped you liked the first chapter of these one-shots. Please feel free to send prompts! Part 2 of this one-shot should be uploaded soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: This was just too good to only leave at two parts. So, here is part 2 of 3. Enjoy!**

"Again."

Alex gripped her shirt tightly between her fists. Kara's screams reverberated across the room. She closed her eyes, trying to shut out the image of Kara writhing on the ground, hand clutched to her side. She wanted to speak words of comfort, wanted to tell her sister everything was going to be okay. But as Lillian pressed the button again and again, and her sister continued to scream in pain, she found such words dying on her tongue.

The screaming stopped. Her sister was panting for breath. She opened her eyes. Kara lay on the ground, her eyes squeezed shut, her body curled in on itself. Lillian stooped down to her eye-level. "Now, Alex. Look at your sister. Look at the pain she is in. This is all your fault. You could stop it if you really wanted to. Just tell me what I need to know, and you both can go free."

Oh, how she longed to tell Lillian everything. She wanted to put an end to her sister's pain, and she knew she could. But Kara had made her promise not to reveal any information, and she would be damned before she broke a promise to her sister. She had betrayed her sister once before, with the whole debacle with her dad. She would not do so again.

Staring straight into Lillian's eyes, she fought the urge to spat in her face. She couldn't make things worse for Kara. "You can beat us. Hell, you can even break us. We will never answer to you. We made a promise, as sisters, and there is no way on earth you can make us back down."

Lillian stared at her for a moment, eyes unblinking. Then she motioned to one of the guards standing near the doorway. He came forward with a metal box. She took it in her hands and placed it in front of Alex. "In this box is synthetic kryptonite. Metallo was a failure. However, with your father's research and expertise on Kryptonian physiology, we managed to make a better version. I open this box, and your sister has only hours to live, hours that she will spend in pain and suffering. Is that what you want?"

Alex glanced over at Kara, who was still on the ground, hands fisted against her side. Sweat dripped down her face. If Lillian was telling the truth, Kara wouldn't last long against the kryptonite. She would die. How could her father help Lillian like this? She should have seen it coming, should have listened to her sister. She clenched her fists tighter. She couldn't let Kara die, she just couldn't. "I…"

Kara raised her head. "Don't Alex." She coughed and groaned, her breathing raspy. "The DEO is all that stands in the way of Cadmus and other aliens. Don't sacrifice their lives for mine."

"But, I can't let you die." Her brain was racing, her ears straining to hear J'onn, a DEO agent, anyone coming to help them. Her heart pounded in her chest. Everything was falling apart. Everything was going so wrong, so fast. How could this have happened?

"Alex."

Her whole world was crumbling at her feet. She fought to keep the tears from spilling over; she would not give that satisfaction to Lillian. But they spilled over all the same. "Kara, please let me save you."

"It's okay. It will be okay."

Lillian sighed. "How touching. Alex, you need to make a decision now. Will you be the cause of your sister's death or the cause of her salvation?"

Alex looked from Lillian to her sister. Kara's eyes pleaded with her, begged her not to give in. She bowed her head. She would not betray her sister, even if every fiber of her body screamed at her to do so to save her. When she lifted her head, she firmed her jaw. "I will not give you the information."

"How unfortunate. When your sister lies dead on the floor, remember, it was your fault. And, if you think all incentive is gone, just remember, I know about your little detective friend." She opened the box and moved it just out of Alex's reach. Green jutted forth like laser knives. Kara immediately started whimpering. Lillian stood. "I'll leave you two to enjoy your last moments together."

As soon as Lillian was gone, Kara's whimpering grew louder. Alex reached for her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," Kara pushed out through gritted teeth. "Oh Rao, it hurts."

"Why didn't you let me save you? I could have saved you." Alex rang a hand through her hair. She couldn't bear to see Kara hurting. Every labored breath Kara gave ran shockwaves of pain through her heart. "I can't live without you." The pressure on her hand increased.

"You'll have Maggie." She started to cough again, each cough drawing a groan from her lips.

"But I won't have you."

Kara gave a weak smile. "I'll always be with you in spirit."

"It's not the same." More tears spilled down her face. "I could still save you."

"Lexie, no. It's time for me to go. Stay strong. Live your life." Another cough. Another groan. "I love you." Kara's hold on her hand lessened as she tucked her head as close to her chest as possible. "It hurts so much."

Alex reached out for her, grabbed her other hand. "I know, baby. I know." Kara's eyes began to slip close. She patted Kara's face, frantic for her to open her eyes again. "Please, try to stay awake a little longer. Maybe help will come."

"It's so hard." Kara's words slurred together, as if it took all the effort in the world just to say that one sentence.

"Please. Please don't leave me just yet. Help will come." Maybe if she said it enough times, help would arrive. It couldn't end like this. It couldn't end with both of them in a cell, her sister dying on a cold floor. "Help will come. It has to." There was no reply. Alex's grip on her sister's hand tightened. "Kara? Kara, answer me."

Silence.

It felt like all her being broke apart, her insides torn out and her heart ripped from inside her chest. She rocked back and forth. "Oh God. Oh God, no. Kara. Kara, open your eyes!" Her sister's hand lay limp against her own. Kara's chest remained still.

"Clear!" Footsteps echoed through the room. She recognized that voice, but she couldn't remember who it was. All she saw was Kara. All she wanted to hear was Kara. There was a creaking noise and then a hand on her shoulder. "Alex."

She turned slightly, tears blurring her vision. She could barely make out the face. "Maggie. Please, save Kara. You have to save her. She's my sister."

"We'll do everything we can." Alex could only nod. She watched as Kara was picked up and carried away. She wanted to follow, but her legs refused to work. Everything was spinning.

"Kara." She managed to get out that one word before oblivion swept her away into peaceful nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

What was that annoying sound? Her ears rang and the beeping noise was not helping with the headache that suddenly assaulted her brain. What had happened? She slowly opened her eyes only to see a white ceiling. It looked like the medical wing at the DEO. But, why would she be there?

"Hey. You're awake."

 _Maggie._ Her voice sounded soft, defeated, like she was in pain. Alex turned her head to the left. Maggie was there, sitting in a chair, head bowed and her whole body slumped forward.

"M…Maggie?" Her throat and mouth felt dry. She coughed. "What's going on?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I've got a killer headache. Mind telling me why I'm lying on this bed at the DEO?"

Maggie wouldn't look at her. Why wasn't Maggie looking at her?

"You have a mild concussion. You were hit on the head with some kind of weapon."

"Concussion?" And then it hit her. Her capture by Cadmus. The prison. The kryptonite. Kara…

She pushed herself up off the bed only to fall back down as her stomach began to churn, and the room turned into a spinning blur. "Kara! Oh my gosh! Where's Kara?"

Maggie still didn't move.

A sickening feeling punched Alex in the gut. She knew it wasn't the nausea. "Maggie? Where is Kara?"

Finally, Maggie looked at her, and Alex could finally see the tear tracks running down her cheeks. "Alex, I…"

Alex stared at the ceiling. Dread permeated her being. "No…no…you're wrong."

"They did everything they could."

"No!" She sat up, ignoring the dizziness, ignoring the nausea. "This is some kind of sick joke. Hell, Maggie. This is something I would expect from Winn, not from you."

"I wish it was a joke."

"No! Let me see Kara. Let me see my sister!" She forced herself up and out of the bed, putting one hand on the side of the frame to keep her balance. "Where is Kara?"

Maggie moved from the chair and put her hands on Alex's shoulders. "You need to lie back down. Doctor Hamilton said…"

Alex hit Maggie's hands away. "I don't care what Hamilton had to say. Take me to my sister. I need to see her. I need to make sure she's alright."

Maggie's shoulders shook as new tears fell down her face. "Alex…"

She shook her head. "This is wrong. This is all wrong." She grabbed Maggie's arm. "You're lying. Stop lying."

"Alex." A new voice entered the conversation. She turned to see J'onn, standing ramrod straight at the entrance to the room, his eyes heavy, his shoulders slumped.

"J'onn. Please tell me it's not true." She was begging with him, pleading.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." His voice cracked at the end.

She collapsed to the floor, all strength gone from her legs. Maggie wrapped her arms around her. Tears began to fall, faster and faster. There was an ache in her chest, a pain she couldn't describe. It suddenly felt as if the whole world had fallen on her shoulders, and she didn't know how to carry it. "It should have been me. It should have been me."

Maggie began to rub her back. "No, honey. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

"Kara was only there because I let myself get captured by Cadmus. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

"It wasn't your fault."

She didn't know how long she cried, how long Maggie held her on the floor. When the tears stopped, J'onn offered to take her to Kara. She didn't want to see her sister, didn't want to see her lying on a table, lifeless. But, she knew she would regret it if she didn't go. At least, she could say a good-bye, even if Kara wouldn't hear it.

When she saw Kara lying on the table, her face pale and her limbs limp, the tears started fresh again. Her sister, her baby sister, was gone. She would never smile again, never laugh at some stupid thing a character in one of their shows said. She was gone, gone forever.

She walked toward the table, moving slowly, carefully. Reaching out her hand, she gently began to thread her fingers through Kara's hair. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." She pressed a gentle kiss to Kara's forehead. "I love you."

And as J'onn led her back to her bed, she noted how the ache never left.

* * *

"Momma? Who is that?" Alex smiled at her daughter, pointing at a statue of Supergirl in the middle of the park. After the citizens had heard about their hero's death, they had rushed to commemorate her with a memorial. People laid flowers at her memorial daily.

She picked up her daughter and bounced her in her arms. Maggie came up beside her and squeezed her shoulder. "That there is the greatest hero National City has ever seen and ever will see."

Her daughter, their daughter, turned toward her. "She was a hero?"

Alex kissed her on the nose. "Yes, she was. She was my sister, and that makes her your aunt. She saved a lot of people."

"Wow." Her daughter giggled. "I want to be like her someday. She sounds like she would have been great to meet."

Alex nodded her head. "She would have loved to meet you." Giving her another peck on the cheek, Alex set her down. "Go, run along and play with your friends, Kara. Your mom and I need to talk."

Kara smiled, a big toothy grin with one of her front teeth missing. "Alright!" She ran away laughing and giggling.

Maggie leaned her head on Alex's shoulder. "How are you doing today? I know today marks the fifth year since…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm doing alright. I still miss her, a lot."

"I know." Maggie kissed her on the cheek. "I'll go keep an eye on our little rascal and leave you two alone."

"Thanks." Alex watched as Maggie ran after their daughter. She slowly walked toward the statue, putting a hand on the crest. It was the crest of the House of El, Kara had once told her. She smiled at the memory. Kara was only fifteen then and so proud of her family's history. "It's been five years, little sis." She chuckled to herself. "A lot has happened. Maggie and I have a daughter now. We named her after you."

A tear dropped down her cheek. "I miss you so much and wish you were here to see her. She thinks you're pretty cool." She patted the crest. "I hope you are doing well in Rao's light."

She turned away, the tears falling freely now. "El Mayarah, little sister," she whispered. "I was always strongest when you were by my side."

 **A/N: Okay...I'm crying now. I hope you all enjoyed the first part! Feel free to send in prompt ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews! Shout out to Ashes-Athanasia for this prompt!**

 **Prompt: Kara begins to turn to alcohol to solve her problems, and Alex finds her at the bar.**

It all started with a mission gone wrong. Kara remembers hearing the sirens. She remembers smiling at Alex, and at inhuman speed, changing into her supersuit and flying out the window of her apartment. She remembers the car crash, a mother unconscious over the steering wheel, and a two-year-old crying in his car seat. She remembers how she carried the toddler away from the car, only to watch the vehicle explode as oil met fire, the mother still inside. She remembers, and it's all she can think about.

The sequence of events replay themselves over and over in her head as she searches for an answer, any sign of what she could have done differently to save both. But, the answer eludes her. All she can think is that it is her fault. If only she had been faster, if only she had heard the oil seeping toward the fire. If only…if only…

Her apartment no longer seems like a safe place. As she lays on her couch, a pillow wrapped close to her chest, the images flash before her eyes. The walls feel like they're closing in, suffocating her. So, she flies to a busy place, hoping the hustle and bustle and the sounds will distract her long enough to regain control of her emotions, of the sick feeling in her gut that always seems to be present now.

She finds herself at the bar.

She remembers the drink Mon-el ordered for her once, remembers how it felt. So, she waves at a waitress and requests two shots. If one could make her feel light and floaty, then maybe two could make her forget.

So, she downs one, then two, then three, because two is not enough. After her fourth shot, things are blurry and the buzz is high, and it feels wonderful. Somehow, she manages to fly home and crawl into bed. She doesn't remember much after that night.

She does remember waking up in the morning with a headache and a nauseating feeling in her stomach. As she leans over the toilet, throwing up the contents of yesterday's dinner, she promises herself she will never drink that much again. But, then the news questions Supergirl's competence. Snapper yells at her at work. She fails at a DEO mission. And the pain in her gut worsens as she makes mistake after mistake after mistake.

She finds herself at the bar again. This time, it's five shots.

Before she knows it, she's at the bar every night. It goes from five shots to six to seven. And she begins to realize that if she skips one night at the bar, her hands shake and her mind can't focus. Whenever the shame rises within her, whenever she remembers the car, she goes to the alcohol. It helps her forget, it helps her feel happy again, even if just for a moment.

She's at the bar, downing her sixth shot or seventh (she can't remember), when she feels a familiar touch.

"Kara, what are you doing?"

She looks over, sees Alex and Maggie. Things are slightly blurry, but it looks like Alex is about to cry. That doesn't matter right now, though. Right now, she feels happy. Right now, she feels like nothing in the world matters.

"I'm drinking." She reaches for her glass, brings it to her lips. It's empty. But, wasn't it full just a moment ago? She puts it down and waves at the waitress for another. Alex puts her hand on hers and shakes her head.

"No more. We're going home."

"Just one more."

Alex's grip is firm. "No." She leads Kara off the stool, supports her when she stumbles. The room is spinning and Kara can't tell what is up and what is down. But, she doesn't care. She's happy. That's all that matters in life, right?

She wakes up on the couch with a headache. Isn't that a familiar feeling? She turns over to try to get up when she sees Alex staring at her, hands folded across her lap, sitting in the chair across from her. "What are you doing here?" The ache in her head pulses, and it takes everything within her not to groan.

Alex sighs. "I found you at the bar last night. Do you remember?"

Kara searches her memory, trying to avoid the constant playback of oil and flame. Things start to click into place. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh. How long has it been Kara? How long have you been drinking?"

Heat surges through her cheeks. The pain in her skull continues to drill a steady beat. "How do you know it wasn't a one-time deal? I could have just gone for an evening of fun. What are you so worried about?"

"I've had my suspicions, but I didn't think it was true."

Kara huffs. "Suspicions about what?"

Alex fidgets with her hands, seemingly finding the carpet more interesting than the conversation. She gulps. "Because, I know the signs of alcoholism. I was there once."

"I'm not an alcoholic." But, her headache screams otherwise. "I've just been having some drinks these past few nights. Other people do it too."

Alex's hands clench into fists. "You were surrounded by eight empty glasses, Kara. Eight. Normal people don't go out drinking and down eight shots of alcohol."

"I've never been normal."

Alex shakes her head. "Kara, what is going on with you? You need help. Help me know what is going on."

Images of oil and flame pound away at her mind. Familiar tears seep at the corners of her eyes. "Why do you only care now?"

Alex's eyes widen, as if she is taken aback by the question. "What are you talking about?"

Kara grips the fabric of the couch underneath her. "I've been drowning for weeks, and you never cared. I can't deal with this pain anymore. I just can't."

Her sister leans forward, takes her hand in her own. "Why can't you deal with the pain?"

She shifts on the couch, wants to squirm away from this conversation. She's aware now, coherent. And when she's coherent, the pain never ends. The words spill out before she can stop them. "I killed her. She's dead because of me. I wasn't fast enough to save her. There's a toddler without his mom because I couldn't save her. I see her death every time I close my eyes. It's in my dreams. Why won't it go away? Why can't I make it go away?" She's crying now, hot tears falling down her cheeks and dripping onto the couch. Alex's hold on her hand never lessens.

"Oh, Kara. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. It's not your fault."

Kara twists the fabric between her fists. "But it feels like it. I just want to be happy again. Alex, why can't I be happy again?" She looks at her sister and sees the pain and brokenness etched on her features. The sick feeling punches her in the gut again. She is the cause of her sister's sadness. She can't make anyone happy. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

Alex shakes her head again. "Kara, I love you. I am so sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

Alex nods her head. "Yeah. I saw the signs, recognized them because they're the same ones someone recognized in me. But, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think you were following in my footsteps. I'm so sorry, Kara."

The whole world stops. Why is Alex blaming herself? "It's not your fault, Alex."

Her sister gives a small chuckle and wipes away at her tears. "I can say the same to you."

Kara smiles, and it feels like the first genuine smile she's given in a long while. "We're quite good at the blame game, aren't we?"

"That we are."

Her smile vanishes. "Alex, what am I going to do? How do I get past this?"

"It's not going to be easy, and it's going to take a lot of work." She gets down off her chair and moves towards Kara and begins to rub her arm. "But, you're strong. We'll get through this, together. You can't do this on your own."

Kara suddenly moves toward her, wraps her arms around her neck. "Thank you."

Alex returns the hug, gripping onto her little sister as if the whole world depends on her not letting go. "I'm here for you, always and forever. Don't forget that."

For one brief moment, Kara feels happiness swell in her heart. And, it's enough to give her hope that someday, she'll be alright again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Thanks everyone for your patience! Things have been crazy. I hope you enjoy this new update. Big shout-out to BobPandas for this prompt.**

 **Prompt: Jeremiah lets the real Hank Henshaw take Kara Danvers.**

"She has to stay with us, for her protection and her safety." Kara lay on her bed listening to the strange man talking with Jeremiah downstairs. She had caught a glimpse of him when Jeremiah ushered him in before she was sent upstairs to her room. He was tall and African-American. For some reason, he scared her. But, if Jeremiah trusted him, then he couldn't be bad, right? Yet, she didn't like where the talks were going. It had been a year since she had awakened on earth. The Danvers had been nice to her. She didn't want to leave.

"Why can't she stay with us? Everything's been fine. I'm sure, with time, she will gain greater control over her powers." That was Jeremiah. Her heart skipped a beat. Could he convince this strange man to let her stay?

"I'm sorry. We can't take that risk. She's a liability. You know what happened two weeks ago."

Kara cringed. She remembered that. It was when her heat vision had first asserted itself. She almost destroyed a part of the school. Luckily, no one was around at the time, but still…

"What are they talking about?" Alex sat on the bed next to her, fiddling with the comforter.

"They're talking about sending me away with the strange man."

Alex's fingers stopped moving. "What? They can't do that."

"The man says it's for my protection."

"Screw that. That's not a good enough reason." Kara laid her head on Alex's shoulder.

"But, what if he's right?"

Alex shifted and put her hand on Kara's cheek. "He's not. Trust me. You've already lost one family. I won't let him make you lose another."

Kara abruptly sat up. They had stopped talking. Jeremiah's footsteps resounded up the stairs. His heart beat quick. She grabbed on to Alex's arm. She knew what he was going to say. When he opened the door to the room, his face confirmed it. She felt Alex wrap her arms around her, squeezing tightly. "You can't let him take her, dad! You can't!"

His shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I have no choice. He's from a government organization. If I don't let him take her, he said someone else will, someone who won't respect alien rights. He's going to let me work for them though, so I can keep an eye on her. He even said you might be able to visit her from time to time."

"You make her sound like she's going to be a prisoner."

Kara gently removed Alex's arms from her. She needed to go. The man's underlying warning was clear. Go with him or put the Danvers in danger. That was something she could not allow. "It's okay Alex. I'll be alright." She moved off the bed and walked toward Jeremiah. "Hopefully they'll let me see you soon."

Alex reached out toward her, eyes pleading. "Please don't go. Dad, don't let her go."

"I'm sorry, honey. I really am."

Kara ran to Alex and hugged her tight. "Thanks for everything."

"I love you Kara." All too soon, the hug ended. Kara slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to hear the way Alex's heart beat frantically or the sound of her stifled sobs. The strange man was waiting for them by the door, hands crossed over his chest. He eyed her, and Kara couldn't help but shiver at the stare. It was like he was looking at a piece of meat. She didn't like it, and her stomach churned. Eliza sat on the couch, crying. She went over to her and hugged her.

"Eliza, thank you. You were the best earth mom I could have." Eliza squeezed tight.

She went to hug Jeremiah, but he stopped her. He crouched down so he was eye level with her and put two hands on her shoulders. "It will be alright. Hank will take good care of you. He even said that once you've gained control of your powers, you can come back to live with us. I'll come visit often, and I'll make sure to bring Alex."

He wrapped her in a hug, and she clutched his shirt, bunching the fabric into her fists. "I'm scared. I don't want to leave," she whispered in his ear.

"I know sweetie. I know. Don't be afraid. Everything will be okay." She nodded her head against his shoulder. Tears pricked at the edges of her eyes, but she blinked them away. She had to be strong, for their sake. She could cry once the door closed shut behind her. She gently removed herself from Jeremiah's grasp and went to stand by Hank.

"I'm ready."

He nodded. "Good." He opened the door for her to walk through. She stepped across the threshold and heard the door close behind her. The car Hank ushered her into was black with no windows in the back. She climbed into the passenger's seat and looked up at the window on the second floor. Alex's face looked back at her. Kara waved at her, feeling the tears begin to spill. Alex waved back. She didn't want to leave. She loved them. Hopefully, Jeremiah and Alex would visit soon.

She clenched her fists against her leg. All she needed to do was gain control of her powers, and then she could come back to live with the Danvers. She could do that. She _would_ do that.

The engine started humming, and the seat vibrated against her back. Hank began to back out of the driveway. Kara kept her eyes on Alex, watching as she became smaller and smaller. Once they were on the main road, Hank glanced at her. "Could you pull that box out from under your seat?" She nodded. She couldn't speak right now, not with her throat tense and her mouth dry. She reached under her seat and pulled the box out. "Open it up. It's a gift."

Slowly, she opened the lid. A large, green-glowing stone rested inside. Her stomach seized up, and fire shot through her veins. Her muscles felt weak, so weak. She could barely make out Hank chuckling to the side. He smiled at her. "Welcome to the DEO." Then everything went black.

* * *

Nine years. It had been nine years since Kara went away, nine years since she had seen her. Her dad had gone to work at the DEO, but never came back with any real news. He said they were training her hard, trying to help her get control of her powers. At least, that's what they told him. Then, he went on a mission and never came back. She mourned him, mourned the loss of her sister. Something deep down inside her told her the DEO was lying. Her sister was probably dead by now.

So, she began to drink, trying to deal with the pain of losing her father and her sister. She got a DUI, and Hank, that bloody bastard, had the gall to visit her while she was behind bars. He offered her a job, and she gladly took it. Maybe, she could find answers to her sister's disappearance. At least then, she could find closure, no matter how painful it might be.

She spent a year training hard and soon became their top agent. Today, was her first mission. Rumor had it that an illegal organization was running experiments on aliens. They had a lead on their base of operations. It was up to her and her team to see if the lead was true.

It was an abandoned building out in the middle of nowhere. Moss grew through cracks in the walls, and glass spattered the ground near the windows. The lock on the door stood rusted, and it didn't take much to get inside. She motioned for two agents to follow her and for the rest to spread out. So far, the place looked empty. Gun in hand, she slowly walked through room after room. The place held no signs of life. Desks lay overturned, and blackened papers littered the floors. No one had been in here for quite a while.

Then, an agent called out. She rushed over. They had found a secret entrance. A hidden panel revealed a ladder shooting down into darkness. Her heart beat fast in her chest. What were they going to find? Using her flashlight, she shone it into the blackness. The ladder extended only about ten feet before it hit ground. Putting the flashlight underneath her chin, she holstered her gun, and started to climb down. Something wasn't right here, and for some unexplainable reason, she felt like she was going to find something huge.

When she reached bottom, she took her gun in her hands again and shone the flashlight around. There was nothing. Raising her flashlight upward, she signaled for the rest of the agents to come down. They scoured room after room. It looked as if someone had cleared out recently. Computers lay smashed, and there was the faint smell of smoke in the air. They found a few cages in a couple of the rooms, but nothing inside.

After a few more rooms, they came to a locked one. Motioning for an agent, he knocked the door in. She went in, gun at the ready. After one look, it clattered to the ground. Blood spattered the walls. A pile of aliens lay in the corner, their flesh burned and still smoking. Surgical instruments lay in neat piles on tables, some with dried blood on them. Her chest heaved as she fought her gag reflex. What had been happening here?

The room suddenly felt too small. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. She couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? She barked some orders to her agents and rushed out of the room. That's when she saw it. One more door, one more room they had not checked. A green glow emanated from the crevices. She reached for her gun. "Damn." She had forgotten to pick it up. She glanced backward. She couldn't go back in there, not yet. Slowly, she walked toward the door. They hadn't seen anyone. Obviously, whoever was here was long gone. If she needed backup, her agents were close by.

She tested the knob. It wasn't locked. She breathed in deeply. Whatever sight awaited her, she was prepared. The door opened with a creak and a pull. The green glow burst forth, surrounding her in its light. A tall cage lay tucked in the corner, and a figure lay on the floor inside. Alex approached cautiously. She couldn't tell if the person was alive or dead.

The closer she got, the more she noticed. There was matted blonde hair, tangled around dried blood and dirt. Cuts and bruises littered the person's skin. Then she saw the face, the face she had promised herself she would never forget. It was older but still so recognizable. Her legs trembled and gave out. She collapsed to the ground. "Dear God. Kara?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Dear God. Kara?" Her sister didn't move, didn't respond. Something in her clicked. She had to get up. She had to get her sister out of there, away from the green that permeated every corner of the room. Jumping to her feet, she ran toward the cage and tried to pry the door loose. It wouldn't budge. "Keys. Keys. Where are the damn keys?" Her eyes scanned the room. There was nothing, nothing but the cage. She turned back. "Kara, I don't know if you can hear me right now. I'm going to kick the door in. Don't be scared, okay?" Her sister remained silent and still. She took in a deep breath. Her leg struck the door. It didn't move. She tried again. This time it moved a little. She hit it another time. It flung open.

As soon as the door flung open, Kara's head shot up. Her eyes widened with panic. She scooted further into the corner, raising trembling hands in front of her face. "Please. Please, I'll try to control them. Don't…don't…" Alex's heart clenched. She remembered a girl who would look at the stars and smile, willing to do anything for everyone. What had they done to her to make her this way? She knelt down on the floor, raised her hands to show Kara she had nothing in them.

"Kara. It's me, Alex. Don't you remember me? I'm your sister." Her throat seized up. She couldn't cry, not now.

Kara curled further into herself. "Alex is dead. I killed her."

Alex's face burned. They lied to her, tortured her, and for what purpose? When she found out who they were, she would kill them. Hell, when she got back to the DEO, her and Hank would have a long conversation. She breathed in deeply, trying to steady her voice and her now shaking hands. "No Kara. You didn't kill me. I'm right here."

"No. No. She can't be. I'll control them." Kara's words slowly began to degenerate into nonsense. She rocked back and forth, curled up in a ball on the floor. Alex froze. She didn't know what to do. Her sister wasn't listening, didn't even seem to be coherent. But she had to get her out. Who knew how long she had been under the kryptonite lights?

"Kara, we need to get you out of here. The kryptonite is hurting you. Can you walk?"

"I can't leave!" Alex drew back, startled at the utter conviction of Kara's words. Her sister's voice pitched higher. "They'll kill me if I leave!"

She raised a hand toward her. "No one is going to kill you. They left you, and they won't hurt you anymore."

Kara stopped her rocking, opened up an eye to peer at Alex. "How can I trust you?" Her voice broke.

Alex's heart split in two. She remembered a time when her and Kara were sitting on the roof, looking at the moon and watching for shooting stars. "I want you to know, Kara, that I'll always be there for you," she had said.

Kara had looked up at her, raising her head slightly from where it rested on Alex's shoulder. "My mother left me. My father left me. Even Kal-el left me. How can I know you're telling the truth?"

"I promise, Kara. El Mayarah." Kara had snuggled deeper into her shoulder.

"El Mayarah."

Alex blinked, and the memory was gone. She knew what she needed to say now. "Kara, el mayarah. Remember? El mayarah."

Kara's breath stopped. She blinked once, twice. Her glazed eyes seemed to regain some clarity. She hesitantly reached a hand forward and then let it drop. "Alex?"

Alex let out a breath. "Yes, it's me. I'm not dead. I'm here, right here."

Kara slowly reached out again, put her hand on top of Alex's. "You're real, and you're really here." Tears started streaming down her cheeks. "You're really here."

"Yes, I am." She covered Kara's hand with her own. "Now let's get out of here. Can you walk?"

Her sister nodded. "I can try."

As she fought to stand up, Alex grabbed her arm and put it over her shoulder. "Here, let me help. Just lean on me."

Kara looked at her, hesitant, and then she put her full weight on Alex. "Okay." She hissed as Alex helped hoist her up. Alex's heart clenched at the sound. As Kara struggled to maintain her balance, she couldn't help but notice the crease in her brow, the dull eyes, the grimaced mouth. Broken wasn't even enough of a word to describe what Kara looked like. When she got back to the DEO, there was going to be hell to pay.

When Kara stilled, Alex looked her in the eyes. "You just lean on me, okay? I'll do the walking. You just lean and try to stay upright. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Kara's voice remained quiet, submissive.

Alex took one step, then two. Kara groaned with each step. Alex wanted to carry her, but she had no idea how she'd react. She tried to focus on the door, tried to get rid of the sound of Kara's pained moans. It was torture hearing just how much her sister was suffering. "You can do it. Just keep walking. We're almost to the door." One of the agents burst through the entrance. Taking one look, he began yelling for a gurney.

"Do you need help Agent Danvers?"

Kara was nearly sagging at this point, eyes closed as if it was taking everything within her to keep them open. Alex fiercely shook her head. "No. I've got this."

"God, what did they do to her?"

Alex scanned her sister, quickly taking note of every cut, every bruise, every wound. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

The gurney rolled in followed by a couple of agents pushing it forward. Alex adjusted Kara's weight on her shoulder. She was definitely unconscious now, her body sagging completely against her. The agents carefully took her and laid her on the gurney and began to roll it out. Alex followed. She was not going to let her sister out of her sight ever again. She would never make that mistake again.

An agent approached her. "Agent Danvers, we found this thumb drive hidden away."

She nodded, keeping an eye on Kara as the gurney kept rolling down the hall. "Excellent, now please, take care of the rest. I need to follow them out."

"Right away." She pocketed the thumb drive and continued walking. Questions swirled in her mind, filling her brain to the point it hurt. How did her sister get here? Did Hank know? Did her dad know? What had they been doing to her? Why didn't she get here sooner? Before she knew it, they were outside of the building. Two DEO vans stood parked a few meters from her. The two agents pushed the gurney toward one of them.

Alex followed, watching as they took the gurney and hoisted it up into the back. They were already putting a breathing mask over Kara's face. It fogged up and then cleared. Relief flooded through her. She was still alive. Her sister was still alive. She put a hand on the back of the van to climb in when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "You can't go in there. Medical personnel only."

She jerked the hand off. It was one of the agents who had been pushing the gurney. "Back off. I'm going in there. That's my sister."

The agent's eyes widened and then relaxed to normal. "I'm sorry, Agent Danvers. If you want her to remain alive, you need to stay out of our way. Meet us at the DEO." And with that, the agent clambered into the back and closed the doors. Alex stood, watching as the van turned on and drove off. The disbelief rushing through her being quickly washed away. No one was taking her sister away from her, not again.

She ran to her vehicle, threw open the door, and jammed the keys into the ignition. "I'm coming Kara. Hold on, I'm coming."

* * *

One hour later, and Alex found herself rushing into the DEO, eyes tracked on the gurney as it disappeared around a corner. She was nearly to the medical wing, when something plunged into her tracks. _No. No! I'm so close. Kara!_ She tried to move the object out of the way, but it wouldn't budge. "Let me through!"

"Calm down." That's when she noticed it, two burly hands on her shoulders. She looked up, and there he was, Hank Henshaw.

"You!" She grabbed his arms and flung them to the side. "You did this to her! You took her away from me, and now look at her!"

Hank bowed his head. "You have to believe me Alex. I did not do this to her."

Fire coursed through her veins. Power rushed through her soul. She aimed for his head and swung her leg out with all her might. "You liar! You lied to my dad! You lied to me!"

He dodged and grabbed her leg, holding it in a tight grip. "Alex, get control of yourself and listen to me. I had nothing to do with what happened to your sister. Now, calm down, and I'll tell you what I know."

Alex's fists clenched and unclenched. Her heart raced inside her chest, thumping against her rib cage as if desperately trying to escape. She relaxed her leg muscles, enough for Hank to release her leg so she could drop it back down. "Alright. This better be good."

Hank motioned toward a room across from the medical wing, blocked off by large, blurred panels. No one would be able to see through. _Is this where you kill me like you tried to kill my sister_? She studied his every move, waiting, watching for him to attempt anything. She would be ready for him.

He closed the door and sat down at the table, nodding his head toward the opposing chair.

"I'd prefer to stand."

"Very well." He crossed his hands on the table and sighed. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out. I'm not the real Hank Henshaw. The real Henshaw is dead."

A short laugh burst from her lips. "So what? You're going to tell me you have an evil twin brother or something?"

Hank gave another sigh. "No." He breathed in deeply, and then suddenly, his skin began to move and coalesce, changing from brown to red to green. Alex uncrossed her arms and took a step back.

"What the hell?"

She blinked and there before her was no longer Hank, but someone, no, something else entirely. The green being before her looked at her before slumping its shoulders. "This is me," it said, in a voice gravely and low. "Your father saved me from Henshaw, and I took the director's place to run the DEO right and make it better. I had no idea he had your sister. You know I would have found a way to save her if I knew. I owe your family a debt I can never repay."

"You're…you're an alien too."

The alien nodded. "Yes. My real name is J'onn J'onzz, and I am the last green martian from Mars. That is a story for another time. Believe me, Alex, I had nothing to do with what happened to your sister."

Alex collapsed in a chair, her hands shaking. "You really had no idea." She rubbed a hand through her hair, her whole body trembling. "I have to see her. I have to make sure she's okay."

Hank nodded. "Of course. I'll make sure the medical staff makes every effort to keep you informed." He walked over to her, now in his human form, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I can't say it will be okay, because I don't know that. But, I can say, I am here for you. We will do everything we can to save your sister." He patted her shoulder and walked out.

Alex slowly got up from the chair, her legs vibrating, feeling like they were ready to melt beneath her at any moment. She walked over to the entrance and opened the door. People yelled from the medical wing. She couldn't make out what they were saying. She walked to the window. Her sister lay on a medical bed, her body hooked to numerous machines. The doctors were putting some sort of lamps over her body. Hank stood talking to one of them. The doctor nodded and began walking toward the entrance.

"Agent Danvers?" She nodded at the doctor. He fumbled with the glove on one of his hands, pulled it off, and extended the hand toward her. She shook it. "You should know, she is stable. Right now, we're trying to get the kryptonite out of her system. There was a lot of it, but once it's gone, she'll be a whole lot better. Once we're done setting up the sun lamps, you can come sit in with her if you want."

She nodded again. She couldn't speak, not now, not when her whole body felt numb. She placed a hand on the window and lowered herself to the ground. Tears streamed down her face. Her sister was going to live. Her sister was going to be alright. She couldn't help but laugh a little and smile through the tears. She had found her sister, and nothing in the world was going to tear her out of her grasp again.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this prompt! Again, shout out to Bobpandas for the idea. Feel free to leave reviews and/or send me prompt suggestions. Also, I've been thinking about this story line and really like it. If you would like me to continue it as a prompt, let me know. Have a great day guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Alright guys, here it is, chapter 7! I have really loved this story line and may even continue it in a separate story altogether. Let me know if that is something you would like! Also, if you have any ideas for prompts, I would love to hear them. I should have a poll up shortly, so keep a look out for that. Thank you all!**

It was like they had never existed. Every cut, every bruise, was gone, completely and utterly gone. The sun lights, or whatever Dr. Hamilton had called them, had healed Kara. Her body looked as if it had never experienced a thing. But, Alex knew better. She knew the wounds that lay within, closed as Kara lay sleeping, waiting to be opened once she awoke. She stroked Kara's hand, hanging over the side of the bed. How she wished she could take away the pain that would inevitably be there when Kara opened her eyes. How she wished her father had never let Kara go.

Footsteps echoed behind her and stilled. She turned around in her seat. Hank, or J'onn, whatever he wanted to be called, stood behind her, hands crossed over his chest. He seemed sad, head tilted slightly to the left, eyes small as he scanned Kara's prone body. "I know it's not much, but I am truly sorry for what they did to her."

Alex could only nod, words stuck in the back of her suddenly tightening throat.

"You know the recovery process is going to be long and difficult. Are you prepared for that?"

This time, Alex found a voice to respond with. "She's my sister, sir. I would do anything for her."

"Good. She will need you. I'll be there to support you in any way I can."

Alex fiddled with the back of the chair, moving her fingers back and forth along the edge. "Sir, can I ask you why you kept your secret about being an alien?"

Hank reached over and patted her shoulder. "Now is not the time. You need to focus on your sister right now. When she's better, then I will tell you." He straightened. "I have business to attend to. Will you be alright?"

Alex nodded again.

"Let me know if you need anything." He walked out.

How could this have happened? How could her dad have been so blind? Kara had been gone for so long, tortured, manipulated, and broken down again and again. She began to toy with something in her pocket. When did she put something there? She pulled it out. It was the memory drive she had pocketed earlier. Maybe it held answers. Glancing at Kara one last time, she took the drive and plugged it into her laptop. Folder after folder popped up on her computer screen.

She scanned through them. Some had strange code names, words she didn't recognize. Finally, she came to a folder she could understand. It was titled Project Kr. _Project Krypton_. She clicked twice, and the folder opened. Videos, pictures, and word documents flooded her screen. She didn't even know where to begin. She clicked on the first icon she saw. It was a video. Her finger hovered over the laptop mouse button. Should she open it? Would she be prepared for what she saw?

Kara still lay sleeping. She looked back at her screen and pressed play. If she was going to help her sister, she needed to know as much as possible. To hell with her own feelings about it. Kara needed her more.

The video started by showing a strange, middle-aged lady looking into the camera. She was in the room where all the bodies were found. Alex stifled a gag reflex. The lady held a notepad. "This is Project Cadmus, doing kryptonite test number ninety-five. Over the past two years, we have developed synthetic kryptonite. Our test subject, a kryptonian female, will help us to determine where or not our new formula works." She waved to someone off screen. "You may begin when ready."

The camera panned over to a table. This time, bile entered Alex's mouth, and it took everything within her not to puke." Kara lay on a metal table, gagged, blindfolded, and chained. Her body quaked and shivered. She twisted her head from left to right, groaning in obvious pain. Blood seeped from a wound on her head. Glowing red lamps lay positioned above her. She looked thin, too thin.

A man in a white lab coat came on screen with a syringe in his hand. He took Kara's arm and injected the syringe into her blood stream. Immediately, green lines coursed over her skin. She began to pull on the chains. Her groans grew steadily more frantic and louder. She started convulsing on the table. The camera panned back to the lady. "I hope you're enjoying this Alex as much as I did. Enjoy the present we left for you." The camera went black.

Alex slammed her fist into the arm of the chair. "Shit. They knew we were coming. They knew I would take the drive. They wanted us to take Kara. Why? Who the hell is Project Cadmus?"

Kara shifted on the hospital bed and let out a small groan. Alex closed the laptop lid and looked up. "Kara?" Alex slowly started to move toward her side. Kara's eyes flew open, and she shot up with a gasp, breath coming out in short and halting gasps. Alex stopped and held out her hands in front of her, as if she were trying to tame a frightened animal. "Kara?" The word came out quieter this time.

Her sister looked toward her, eyes wide with panic. "No. No! You're not real. You're only trying to trick me again." Kara put her forearms over her ears, wrapping her hands around her head. She curled into a ball and began to rock back and forth. "You're not real. You're not real. You're not real."

Alex dropped her hands. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't touch Kara, she might freak out, but at the same time, she couldn't just stand there, not when her sister needed her. Kara's mantra kept reverberating throughout the room.

"Hey, hey. This is real. It's me. Don't you remember?" _Please remember_.

Kara closed her eyes, continuing to rock and squeezing her head tighter. "You're not real. You're not real."

"Please, el mayarah? Remember?"

She paused her mantra and her rocking. A guttural whimper forced its way out of her tightly closed lips. Then the rocking began anew. "You're not real. You're not real."

Tears spilled down Alex's cheeks. What had they done to her sister? How could she, agent Alex Danvers, someone trained to kill and fight, fix someone so broken? She slowly and gently laid a hand on her sister's arm. "Kara, please."

Her sister jerked back from the touch, eyes shooting open. She stared at Alex for a moment. Then she fell into her, shoulders wracking with sobs. "Please don't leave me. Don't let me go, not again."

Alex gripped her with everyone she had, trying to pour out all her love into one embrace. "I promise. I'm never leaving you again." Kara kept crying, and Alex kept holding her. She rubbed gentle fingers through her hair, whispered soothing words.

Finally, Kara sat up. She wiped away tears from her cheeks, sniffling every so often. "Can we go home? I haven't been to a home in so long."

Alex reached out and finished wiping away some of the tears Kara had missed. "Yes, we can. As soon as I get the okay from the director, we can go home."

There was a knock on the door. Kara instantly stiffened, eyes locked on the door as it slowly opened. Dr. Hamilton came in with a notepad. "How is everything going on here?"

Kara turned toward Alex, her eyes wide. She began to shrink back, and everything in her expression screamed _you promised_. The pieces clicked into place. Immediately, Alex moved toward her retreating sister. "No, he's going to help you. He's not here to hurt you."

Kara just shook her head. "They always wore white jackets, the ones who hurt me. I knew this wasn't real. This was just another trick." She bowed her head and held out her hands as if waiting for cuffs to be put on her. Dr. Hamilton just stood there, eyes darting back and forth between Alex and Kara.

Alex reached out and took Kara's hands in her own. "Sweetie, I promise this is real. He is not going to hurt you. He's here to make sure you're okay to go home." Kara began to tremble.

"Can we please go home? Can we just go home? If this is real, you'll let me go home." Dr. Hamilton shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. Alex got the message. Considering the situation, Kara could go home. Final checkups could wait.

She rubbed Kara's back. "Yes, we can go home. Come on, let's see if you can stand." She put her sister's arm around her shoulder and gently helped lift her off the hospital bed. Kara wobbled for a moment before balancing herself, her eyes trained on Dr. Hamilton. Alex mouthed _door_ to him. He nodded and quickly stepped out. The door closed quietly behind him.

Alex felt Kara immediately relax against her. "Thank you. Thank you," Kara murmured weakly into Alex's shoulder.

"Let's take you home." Alex rubbed Kara's shoulder. "I'll take you home."

The walk down the halls was difficult, with Kara flinching with each unexpected noise or agent that passed her. Alex kept a firm hand on her shoulder, gently leading her toward the car, whispering encouraging words in her ear. They finally made it to their destination, and Kara gripped the sides of the seat as the car pulled out. Alex kept her eyes on Kara more than she should, and she silently thanked whoever was upstairs that they made it back to the apartment safely.

She led Kara up the stairs. Fumbling with her keys, she finally got the door unlocked and walked inside. "So, I know it's not much, but it suffices. There's a second bedroom down that hallway. You can sleep there if you want. I have some pajamas that might fit you…" She turned around, expecting Kara to be right by her side.

Instead, Kara stood stock still in the entryway, arms wrapped around her sides, eyes staring intently at something. The keys dropped from Alex's hand, and she rushed over to her sister. "Kara, what is it? What's wrong?"

Her sister began to shake, eyes still locked on whatever she was staring at. Alex followed her line of vision. There, sitting on an end table, was a picture frame. Inside was a picture of her and Kara, hugging and laughing with each other. She remembered that day. They had gone to the beach together, and it was Kara's first time seeing the ocean.

"We were so happy then." Kara's words came in an almost imperceptible whisper. "I remember that day, but I don't. They messed with my mind…" She trailed off. "Did that really happen? Was I really that happy once?"

Alex bit her lip. Tears swelled within her. But, she couldn't cry, not now. Not in front of Kara. "Yes. That was real. You were that happy. We both were."

"Why did he send me away?"

Silence reigned. How could she explain to her sister that her father thought it was for Kara's own good she be sent away, that they didn't know she would be tortured and locked up, that they thought she was dead? Nothing could justify the torture Kara experienced, the absolute pain that had defined her life for years and still would for years to come.

"I don't know." And that was the best answer she could give. And Kara just fell to her knees and cried. Alex knelt beside her, holding her tightly, and she cried too. She cried for lost innocence, for lost time. She cried for her sister's pain. But most of all, she cried for what might have been if her father had never given Kara away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Kara gets exposed to gold kryptonite and must deal with the consequences. Part 1 of 2.**

Her legs trembled beneath her. Blood ran down her knuckles and dripped onto the ground. Something in the back of her mind told her she shouldn't be bleeding, she's a Kryptonian, damn it. But all she could feel was pain reverberating up her arm and into her spine where she had punched the alien with all of her might. Now, here she was, on the ground, arms barely supporting her weight. And, something felt off.

 _Supergirl, are you okay?_

Alex's voice crackled through her earpiece.

She grit her teeth, noting the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. "I'm fine. This alien has a lot more bite than I thought."

 _The DEO will be there in ten. Just hang in there_.

"You got it." She slowly stood up, staggering a bit as the world spun for a few seconds. The alien in front of her merely grinned.

"I see you want to go for another round. I don't think it will go well for you."

Her head pounded. Everything went in and out of focus, the room blurring around her. Ten minutes was going to be a long time. "Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

"Because I have this." He opened his clawed hand to reveal a golden rock. He threw it toward her, and it landed by her feet. "I'm guessing you're not feeling too hot right now, am I right?"

She could only stare at the rock. A sinking feeling punched her in the gut. Her hands began to tremble. It couldn't be. Kal-el had told her about this, but he told her not to worry about it. Yet, here it was, laying at her feet. "What did you do to me?" She couldn't keep her voice from shaking.

The alien laughed, long and loud. "I can tell by the look on your face you know what it is. It's gold kryptonite, my dear." He lumbered toward her, each step slow and meant to intimidate. She placed her hands on her hip, tried to appear confident, though her heart beat fast in her chest and she wanted to vomit. Nausea roiled in her stomach. She fought back a flinch as he stopped right in front of her and inched his face closer to hers. "Your powers are gone for good, and that means I can do whatever I want with you."

She roared, a deep primal yell, and swung her fist at his chest. Bone splintered against bone. Blood poured down her knuckles. A cry escaped her lips. She leapt back, cradling her hand. Newly forming tears blurred the room around her even more. It couldn't be. The alien had to be lying. But, here she was, nursing a broken hand, and the alien didn't even seem to be phased. She had no powers. She was helpless.

She never saw the fist coming. Pain reverberated through her skull, something cracked in her neck, and the concrete met her body hard and fast. Claws dug into her head, as the alien grabbed her by her hair. "You're so pitiful now. I don't know what these humans ever saw in you. You're pathetic without your powers." The alien lifted her high above his head.

This was how it was going to end. Alex and her were supposed to have a sister's night this evening. She had been dreaming about potstickers and cuddling all day. She wanted to laugh. How could she be thinking about potstickers as she lay at death's door?

The alien dropped her with one quick downward thrust. Something hard hit her back. There was a loud crunch and a sickening crack. She hit the concrete floor, choking for breath. She wasn't dead. The pain in her upper body made sure to remind her of that fact.

"DEO! Hands in the air!" A familiar voice echoed in the room. _Alex!_ Kara couldn't even lift her head to look at her sister, but the thought of her presence filled her with hope and just as suddenly, fear. She couldn't save her sister if something went wrong, not in this condition. _Rao, keep my sister safe_.

Gunshots reverberated through the room, and the alien let out roar after pained roar. She wanted to see what was happening, wanted to make sure her sister was safe, but her body wouldn't respond. It was like she was a stranger in her own body, not in control and unable to move a single limb. A thud sounded, then a multitude of footsteps. "We're clear here! Bring in the medics!"

Kara felt a hand on her shoulder, watched as the concrete floor disappeared from her line of sight to be replaced by the tiled ceiling and her sister's concerned face. "Hey there," she managed to choke out. "Great timing."

Alex collapsed into a sitting position, keeping one hand on Kara while she scanned her body. "Your arm." Kara moved her head to look, but it wouldn't respond. Every muscle felt weak and useless. She instead settled with a soft chuckle.

"I told you he packed a worse bite than I thought."

Alex didn't seem amused. "You could've died. I told you not to attack him without backup."

"He would've have killed people. I couldn't wait for the DEO."

Her sister put a hand in her hair, the movement she always did when exasperated. "We'll talk about this later. The medics are here." An agent in a white uniform stepped into Kara's vision.

"We have a stretcher for you. Can you walk, or do you need help?"

"I can walk." She didn't want to seem helpless, especially not in front of DEO agents. She was Supergirl. She could bite through the pain and walk and then collapse in a bed with sun lamps when there was no one to watch her do so. Slowly moving her hands, she pushed against the concrete to prop herself up into a sitting position. The room began to blur around her again.

"Let me help you," Alex whispered in her ear. She felt an arm wrap under her own and attempt to lift her up. The muscles in her arm tensed against Alex's body as she leaned against her. But her legs, her legs refused to move. As much as she tried, they would not budge. Instead, her feet lay limply on the ground, her legs almost like jelly.

"Alex, I can't move my legs. I can't feel them." She remembered the crunch after the alien dropped her, the feeling of her back breaking in two. Panic descended. She tried to swallow, but an ever enlarging lump in her throat prevented that. "I can't feel my legs." Her sentence came out in a whisper.

"What do you mean? What do you mean you can't feel your legs?" Alex turned to look at her, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Kara blinked, willed her legs to move but nothing happened. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to beat her fists against the alien and yell at him to take everything back. There was nothing, no feeling, no pain, just nothing. "I think he broke my back." Her cheeks grew wet with falling tears.

Alex shook her head, trying to lead Kara to the stretcher. "No, you'll be fine. We'll put you under the sun lamps and you'll heal. I know you will." There was a panicked undertone to her voice.

Kara dropped her head. "You don't understand. He took my powers."

"They'll come back. They always do." Alex took another step, and Kara could do nothing but hold on and allow her body to follow the movement.

"He had gold kryptonite Alex!" The words came out in a shout, anger and frustration and loss all packed into one sentence. She didn't want to say what she knew she had to say next. She wanted to pretend like the sun lamps would cure her, that she had just blown out her powers like so many times before. But, she couldn't deny reality. "My powers are gone forever." The words resounded like a death toll.

"I don't understand." Alex took another step and another, drawing Kara closer to the stretcher as the medical agent looked on confused, as if trying to figure out how to help. "You can't lose your powers. That's impossible." They finally made it to the stretcher, and she gently laid Kara on it. She put her hand on Kara's cheek. "Just hold on with your assumptions. We'll get you to the DEO, and they'll figure things out." She smiled, but Kara knew it was a façade. They both knew what the DEO would find. They both knew the verdict. Supergirl was dead, and all that remained was Kara Danvers.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm a horrible person. I know it's been a long time. Life has been busy and crazy and all sorts of good. But, that has left me with little time to write. Now that things have settled down a bit (and a new season of Supergirl has started), I finally have time to continue with my fanfiction. Thank you all for the reviews you have left me and for all of your kind words. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **I was inspired by last night's episode. I know how much Kara loves to hug and be around people. So, here's a look into her mind as she adjusts to having to wear a metal suit. I title this chapter, "Touch."**

 **Touch**

Kara tells herself she's fine. The suit fits perfectly. She's just happy to be alive. She's so grateful to everyone who helped. And, she tells herself she's fine.

The first week goes by without incident. Alex is…Alex, assigning her to bed rest and spending hours in the lab trying to come up with a way to stop the kryptonite from permeating the atmosphere. So, she sits in the DEO med bay, trying to get used to the suit now fused to her body. Lena visits every so often, checks in to see how she's doing and how the suit is holding up. Kara smiles and laughs, even though she knows no one can see her face. Things could have been worse, she tells herself.

The second week hurts worse than the first. Alex continues to hover around her, a permanent crease to her brow line now. She can't even count anymore the number of times Alex has asked if she's fine. She knows Alex isn't sleeping. The dark rings under Alex's eyes grow darker every day. She reminds Alex that she has a DEO to run, that she needs to get rest. Alex just shrugs her shoulders and says she can't until she finds a way to solve the problem.

Reluctantly, Alex gives her permission to test out her powers around the base. Kara's antsy, and she wants to get out. Alex won't let her, not until they know the suit will hold up in a fight. So, they compromise. Kara can fly, run, and jump as much as she wants as long as she stays on DEO property. When she takes her first flight in the training room, an ache spreads through her chest. She wishes she could fly outside.

The craving for human contact doesn't hit her hard until the third week. She had always been a touchy-feely person. Alex had always teased her about it when they were growing up. She's gone almost twenty-one days now without the touch of anyone, the feeling of anything. All she feels is metal and cold. She wants to feel Alex run a hand through her hair, to feel a hug from Lena. For the first time in a long time, she feels like she's in the Phantom Zone again.

A month goes by. After running multiple tests, Alex finally gives her permission to leave the DEO base and resume her duties as Supergirl. Kara can see the worry in Alex's eyes, but she tries to shake the image away. She needs to fight, to put a stop to Mercy and Otis. She needs to get out.

The DEO tries to garner the sympathy of public opinion by filming her with her new suit and explaining the reasons for it. James runs an article on her and puts it on the front page. Anti-alien sentiment only grows. She wonders if anything is worth it anymore.

It takes a month and a half before she finally breaks down. An especially difficult fight with a violent alien had damaged the suit. She had collapsed on the field, as kryptonite seeped into her system. If the DEO hadn't been on site, she would have died. A part of her wondered if that would be better than living.

Alex brings her into the medical wing, eyes fuming. She barely hears the lecture her older sister gives her. She feels dark and cold and so far away. Alex continues ranting, and the words suddenly seem sharp and loud. She wants to cover her ears. To feel her arms wrapped around herself. But she can't. Not with the suit on.

Alex's words continue to pierce her skull. "Enough!" she yells, and the words startle her as much as it startles Alex. Alex stares at her, the rant suddenly cut off. Kara can feel tears prick the edges of her eyes, but she can't even wipe them away. "Enough," she says in a quieter tone.

"Kara?" Alex's question hangs in the air. Kara bites her lip, wonders if she should say anything. After all, what right does she have to complain? She's alive, and Alex has been trying so hard to fix everything. But, she feels like she's breaking down, like if she continues on this way, she'll cease to exist.

"I can't do this anymore." The words come out in barely a whisper, and she half hopes Alex didn't hear her.

Alex slides onto the medical bed next to her and puts a hand on Kara's leg. She can't feel it, and the loss of that feeling deepens the ever-present ache in her chest. Alex is silent, and she knows that she's waiting for her to continue. She takes a deep breath.

"I'm tired of this Alex. I want to feel again. I want to be able to hug you. I feel like I'm cut off from everyone, like I'm back in my pod again." The tears fall faster. "I can't do this anymore. I'm not strong enough."

Alex withdraws her hand, puts it in her lap. "I'm so sorry Kar. I know how hard this is for you. I promise, I'll find a way to fix this."

"How long will that take?" Her voice cracks. She knows it's not a question she should be asking, but she just wants there to be an answer. If there is a light at the end of the darkness, she can manage. Without a light…she just doesn't know what to do.

"I don't know." The words punch her in the gut. She knew the answer, but it hurts just the same.

"I know. I'm sorry for asking. I just…" Her words trail off.

Alex looks at her, her cheeks glistening with wetness. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you. I'm so sorry I haven't fixed this yet. I'm trying so hard."

She longs to take Alex in her arms, to hug her tight and say she's proud of her. But, her metal enclosed arms hang limply in her lap. "I know you are," is all she can say. "I know you are."

"We'll get through this together, Kar. Brainy and Lena are working on a cure, and so am I. We will fix this. Just please, be strong."

"I don't know how."

Alex gives her a half-smile. "You can lean on me and others. We're all here for you. We won't stop hunting for a solution until we've found one. That's a promise." Alex puts a hand on her crest. "What does this crest mean, Kar?"

Kara looks down, sees the S on her chest. "It means hope."

Alex gives the crest a soft pat. "Don't lose it." Alex wraps her arms around Kara, squeezes as tight as she can. "Don't lose hope," she murmurs.

Kara can't feel the hug, can't feel the embrace. But, for a brief moment, she feels like maybe there can be a light at the end of the darkness. And, if there can be a light, she can still hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Depression: Part 1**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all like this next piece. It's a two-parter. And, as the title suggests, there is a trigger warning for depressive thoughts. Let me know what you all think and if you have any one-shot ideas!**

She wakes up with a lump in her throat, an ache in her chest, and the feeling of weights and the world on her shoulders. She knows what this is, has felt it on more than one occasion. She doesn't know if she can go through this again.

Kara slowly climbs out of bed, missing the secure cocoon of blankets she had had wrapped around her. If she stayed in bed, she wouldn't have to face the world or people or life. She wouldn't have to face anything but the cold darkness creeping into her thoughts.

Padding her way to the closet, she opens the doors and looks through her clothes. Each shirt and skirt stand out to her. Her mind races through all the possible combinations of outfits she could wear to work. She shuts the closet doors and sighs. Too many options, too many choices. She can't handle that right now.

Her phone buzzes on her nightstand. She picks it up and sees Alex's name flashing on her screen. _Hey. Are you alright? I heard about what happened last night._ Kara clicks the power button once, and the screen goes dark. She doesn't need to be reminded of what happened, doesn't need Alex suffocating her with encouraging words and hugs. She doesn't deserve that kind of love, not after what happened.

Not after what has been happening.

Kara sighs and presses the home button on her phone before inputting her password. She might as well respond. Otherwise, Alex would for sure come over. She quickly types up a response.

 _I'm fine. Everything's cool. Thanks for checking in. Love ya. : )_

Kara reads it over once, then twice. It sounds like her usual self. She shrugs her shoulders, presses send, and tosses the phone onto her bed. Now, to finally pick out an outfit.

She's running late by the time she puts on her clothes and heads out the door toward Catco. It's ironic, considering she has super speed. But, her movements feel sluggish, and she really doesn't want to have to use her super powers now. For once, she just wants to feel normal.

Normal doesn't hurt people. Normal doesn't kill people.

Lena's waiting at her desk, a folder in her hand and her arms crossed over her chest. Her stern stance belies the twinkle in her eyes. Kara can't help but smile, her first real smile in days. Lena always seemed to have that effect on her.

As soon as she sees Kara, Lena grins and begins walking toward her. "You'll never believe what I have for you. You are going to love me."

Kara chuckles a bit and maneuvers around Lena to drop her purse on her desk. "What do you have?"

Lena lays the folder down on the desk and opens it up to the first page. "There's been a mysterious chain of events in National City, as I'm sure you know." Kara tries not to wince at the memories that statement entails. "A whistle blower reached out and mailed me this folder. He also said that he would be willing to meet with a reporter, as long as that reporter had my stamp of approval. I know how much you love a good mystery, and so, I passed your name along to him. He should be contacting you later this week."

Kara flips through the pages of the folder, sees handwritten notes and snap shots of different people. She turns a page and sees a picture of a large building paperclipped to another piece of paper. She bites her lip. That was the building where the explosion happened, the building where people died, because of her. She pastes a smile onto her face.

"Thanks so much Lena, but I don't know if I should really do something like this right now. It sounds…dangerous." Kara inwardly rolls her eyes. That was definitely something she would never have said before.

Lena crosses her arms over her chest again, raising one eyebrow. "That was not the response I was expecting." She lowers her arms, and her eyes roam over Kara's face as if searching for something. "I know you. You would be jumping at the chance to work with something like this. Is everything alright?"

Kara takes a step back and raises her hands. "Of course I'm okay. Why would you ask that?" She adjusts her glasses. "I just…um…" She adjusts her glasses some more, reaches for thoughts and comes up empty-handed.

"You're a terrible liar, Kara." Lena gently grabs the folder from the desk. "If something's wrong, you know you can talk to me. I'm your friend. You can trust me."

"I know." Kara puts her hand on Lena's and takes the folder from her grasp. "I'll look into it. Tell your friend I'd be happy to meet him."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lena looks around the office and gestures toward the people at their desks. "I can find someone else if you don't feel up to the task."

Kara shakes her head a little too fiercely, trying not to grimace as pain begins to build behind her eyes. "I'm okay. It's my job. I can do it."

Lena looks at her again, eyes searching. She sighs and gives a small smile. "Alright. But, if you feel like you can't handle it, please let me know."

"I will." Lena looks pleased with that. She nods and walks away. Kara sits down at her desk and stares at the folder in her hands. She doesn't want to look inside, doesn't want to watch her memories play out as she searches the pictures. With a deep breath, she opens to the first page. She's a Kryptonian, and by Rao, Kryptonians don't let pictures scare them from doing what needs to be done.

* * *

It's 7 p.m. by the time she makes it back to her apartment. She hadn't wanted to leave work. Home meant silence and thoughts and pain. Work, at least, provided a momentary distraction from the sea of emotions she constantly felt herself drowning in.

When she opens the door, quiet greets her. She turns on the light and places her purse on the counter. Her stomach growls. She hadn't eaten anything all day.

Kara looks at the fridge. She's hungry, but she doesn't feel like eating. Moving to the couch, she kicks off her shoes and hugs a pillow close to her chest. _Failure. Murderer. Failure_. The thoughts scream in her mind, constantly on repeat, playing like a broken record. She gasps for breath, the ache in her chest burning like hot fire. She just wants to yell and scream and cry. All she wants is to be free from the pain, from the thoughts that threaten to sink her further into a downward spiral. A silent room is all that responds.

Hands twitching, Kara reaches for her phone. She should call Alex, she knows. Pressing a one on her speed dial, her fingers hover over the call button. Her thoughts twist and turn within her. She wants to call Alex, but she doesn't want to be a burden. Alex could be with Maggie. Alex could be busy. Alex could be on a mission.

She hugs the pillow closer to her chest and turns her phone off. It's not like she is in any danger. Let Alex have her fun and worry about whatever she needs to worry about. She can talk to Alex tomorrow.

The silence stretches through the room like a thick fog invading every corner. The sounds of the city rush into her ears, trying to fill the quiet void. There are sirens and kids laughing and channels being flipped through. There are glasses clinking and blankets rustling and floor boards creaking. It's all too much, too much.

Kara presses her hands against her head, burying her face in the pillow. She can't do this. She can't even live properly. Everything seems wrong, so wrong. The sounds beat at her mind, fighting for dominance against the cacophony of thoughts swirling in her head.

A knock sounds at her door. "Kara?"

The sounds suddenly go quiet. Kara slowly lifts her face from the pillow and bites her lip to keep it from trembling. She knows that voice. Every part of her wants to reach out to the voice and cry for help. But, Alex shouldn't be at the door. Alex should be with Maggie or on a mission or having fun. Alex shouldn't have to deal with an alien who can't get her life together.

Another knock. "Kara? I know you're in there. I'm coming in." There's the sound of a key turning in a lock, and then the door swings wide open. Kara squeezes her eyes shut. She doesn't want to see the pity on Alex's face, the concerned look. She doesn't want to be reminded that it is her brokenness that has Alex here.

A hand rests on her shoulder, and she feels the couch cushions sink down as Alex sits next to her. "Hey Kara. What's going on?" The voice is soft and filled with love. Kara squeezes her eyes shut tighter. She doesn't deserve this. She's too broken, damaged, irreparable.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't be here." The words take so much effort to breathe out. Her lips tremble harder. She can feel tears begin to slide down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

The hand rubs her shoulder now. "There is nothing you have to be sorry about. You can talk to me. It's okay to talk to me about what you're feeling. I know things haven't been going well."

Kara opens her eyes, slowly. She hugs the pillow tighter. "It's happening again," she whispers. "I can't do this."

Alex pulls Kara toward her and wraps her arms around her. She just hugs her and sits. Kara squeezes Alex back, shoulders shaking with sobs she tries so hard to repress. "I know I should be stronger than this. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way."

Alex takes a hand and tips Kara's chin upward. Kara looks into Alex's eyes and then looks away. She doesn't want to see judgment at the admission. "No, Kara. You never have to apologize for your emotions. And, you are one of the strongest and bravest people I know. Even with everything that has happened, you still go out there and save people and want to make the world a better place. That is beautiful strength."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"I know." Alex moves her hand and begins rubbing Kara's back. "That's what I'm here for. To remind you that you are more than what your thoughts and feelings tell you."

"I'm sorry you had to leave whatever you were doing to check on me."

"Never apologize. I knew something was wrong. Call it my big sister instinct."

Kara laughs slightly at that. It feels good, to laugh. She snuggles closer to Alex. "If it's alright with you, will you stay with me tonight?"

Alex hugs Kara as tight as she can. "Always."


End file.
